<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ERROR | DAHMO by kimwig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954039">ERROR | DAHMO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig'>kimwig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You killed my parents!"</p><p>Dahyun wants to be set free, but it's in Momo's hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ERROR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her breath was ragged, the rich black hair of hers messy as she clutched her chest with one hand. The red lipstick she wore was smudged, her mascara running down her face. </p><p>Dahyun leaned closer, fingers grazing the protective glass as she looked into it.</p><p>"I just want to live!" she didn't mind about annoying anyone with her screaming "Why can't I?"</p><p>The person on the other end laughed, but Dahyun couldn't hear. She didn't want to hear Momo talk. </p><p>"I don't want to ruin myself anymore!" the prison guards did nothing to stop her when she started punching the glass, scream after scream spilling from her lips.</p><p>Momo sat back in her chair, the same scary look on her face. Dahyun thought she looked pretty, but didn't want to admit it.</p><p>"My heart is still holding onto our memories, I don't want them," her voice cracked "Please set me free!"</p><p>There was nowhere Dahyun could run away from Momo. She was trapped into her love. When she let her go it hurt, when she held onto her it hurt. Dahyun couldn't let Momo forget her, she couldn't let herself erase the brunette from her memories even though she needed it the most.</p><p>"Why would I?" Momo finally picked up the phone, her voice echoing inside Dahyun's head "You need me."</p><p>Dahyun did, no matter what Momo did she needed her. She yearned her presence, her touch.</p><p>"You killed my parents!" she was sobbing again, disregarding the judgemental look the guards threw at her direction "I can't be feeling this, like I need to be with you."</p><p>Momo stood up, eyes piercing into Dahyun's as she opened her mouth to speak. She loved looking at the mess she made of the younger. It felt like it was her purpose, breaking and putting her back together. </p><p>"I need to get over you, Momo," Dahyun scremead "I need to get over this. It hurts!"</p><p>The older smiled. She looked down on her hands, the hands she used to strangle Dahyun's parents. The hands she used to drive her crazy. The hands Dahyun so much wanted to hold. </p><p>All her power was there. It was in Momo's hands, Dahyun's life.</p><p>"That's a lie," she rapsed "Wait for me. Just a little longer."</p><p>Momo dropped the receiver and walked away. No error could separate her from Dahyun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FAVOURS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean escape?" his voice was low as he spoke, though deep down the urge to punch Momo in the face was huge and only growing bigger when she scoffed. </p><p>"I hate it when you act like a coward, Bin," she snapped her fingers loudly so her bitch, Leo, would give her the pack of cigarettes hidden under his mattress "Are you a coward?"</p><p>The man groaned, running his fingers through his dark hair. His face twisted in disgust at the smell of Momo's cigarette and he gripped the ends of the bed to stop the shaking of his legs.</p><p>"I'm not." he spoke, gaze lingering on his cellmate who passed around cigarettes to the rest. </p><p>"That's my boy," Momo laughed "Hyuk, N, Ken, and Ravi are already informed. All you need to do is follow me."</p><p>Hongbin furrowed his eyebrows. He hated whenever Momo played boss. Besides, he was the reason she had so much power amongst inmates and it angered him she made him do whatever she wanted.</p><p>"Informed about what?" he looked at the man sitting beside him (Ken) and bit his lip. One by one, all of his friends were betraying him and taking Momo's side.</p><p>"We're all helping her out," a low voice sounded from the floor where a woman sat, the cut on her face making her stand out "Distracting the guards and stuff." Sana said before standing up, hand trailing on Momo's thigh before sitting beside her.</p><p>All the people Hongbin had brought together were leaving him for Momo. They were suddenly forgetting about everything he had done for them when they were all thrown into prison and scared of being torn apart by the strong.</p><p>"So we're bait?" he asked and looked into Hyuk's eyes who focused on tweaking with some device a friend of Sana's - Mina - brought "We're sacrificing our freedom for her?"</p><p>Momo wasn't even rewarding them for being in her escaping plan. One the contrary, she is the reason everyone will have to stay many more years into the hell hole when the guards realize what they're doing. And Hongbin couldn't allow it, he was supposed to get out next year and had many things planned. He had to go home, take care of his family. That was his destiny. </p><p>"I thought you weren't a coward, Bin," Momo exhaled a cloud of smoke, letting the ash of the cigarette fall onto the skin of Sana's hands as she held her close "Everyone else is in. They're helping a friend. Isn't this what they do, friends?"</p><p>"We're not friends," he mumbled, pushing himself off the bed "I made you. The day you came in here you wet your fucking bed."</p><p>Momo let out a wicked laugh as she threw Sana off her and stood up too "I didn't wet the bed, it seems like you have a hard time recalling what really happened," she husked "It was blood."</p><p>All eyes were on them. Hongbin's men - Ken, Ravi, N, and Hyuk- didn't dare to speak up, the embarrassment about supporting the woman's plan settling in while Momo's bitches - Leo, Sana, and Mina - held Hongbin pinned against the bars of Momo's cell. The tension was thick and the need to dominate almost made the two fighting explode. </p><p>"Blood of the guard I killed." she continued with a smug look on her face, fingers threading Ravi's hair who had his head down in embarrassment. </p><p>"To repay my favour," Hongbin retorted, gritting his teeth and pushing through the three holding him "And you have many more to do so. You know what happens when you don't repay favours. Right, Momoring?"</p><p>The woman winced. No one was allowed to call her that. No one apart from the one who came up with the name. No one apart from Dahyun.</p><p>"How did you call me?" Momo was now the one to pin Hongbin against the bars of her cell, the small knife she always carried resting on the man's cheek.</p><p>"Momoring, Momoring~" he sang out "It has such a nice ring to it. Sadly, you won't be able to hear it anymore."</p><p>Momo's eyes widened and her face got red from anger. She kneed the man's crotch and threw a death glare at Ravi when he stepped forward to stop her from attacking Hongbin again. </p><p>"Your Dahyunie won't stay around for long, she'll eventually get tired." he threatened "Or should I ask my friend from outside to pay her a little visit and do me a favour? The favour I'm still waiting for you to repay."</p><p>The first time Momo had gotten in trouble in jail, the judge in her case was to sentence her in life to prison. Hongbin was the one who made his death look like an accident with a 'friend' of his outside of jail. The one who did all the business while Hongbing was absent. After the judge's death, the trial was cancelled. Momo had gotten away, but never repayed Hongbin.</p><p>"Guys please stop, if the guards get here we're fucked." spoke Leo and tapped on Momo's shoulder.</p><p>"Two people can't be the boss and we're not going to find out who holds the title right now," Mina added "We have to plan about the escape whether everyone leave leaves or just Momo. We can't back down now, I have already asked for a few favors."</p><p>Hongbin groaned when the blade of Momo's knife trailed down his neck. With just one look at Ken's direction, he asked for backup. Someone to support him. Let Momo know that she meant shit in prison. </p><p>"It's either you or me," Momo whispered, cutting the skin of his jawline in one quick motion and backing away "Be in the yard at lunch time tomorrow or die."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. YOU OR ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Go!" Mina said "Under the fence! Before they come."</p><p>They were all gathered around Momo at the yard. The fence was cut and the guards already alarmed, there wasn't much time before they and all the other inmates came. Someone had to leave. Now.</p><p>"Thank you guys," Momo sounded excited. It was the first time they had seen her smile in prison "And Hongbin-"</p><p>The man growled, brows furrowed and eyes squinted. He was annoyed, mad. Momo got everything she wanted. No matter how much he tried he would never be able to get his power back, build his reputation again. Everyone was on Momo's side. He was always the bad guy, the one who didn't want the other people's happiness.</p><p>"Fucking save it." he spoke, hands reaching to the pockets of his coat and looking away, breathing heavily. </p><p>Momo laughed and thanked everyone before squeezing from under the fence and getting out, disregarding the guards running towards her and inmates starting to gather around.</p><p>She was out. Momo was free. Everything was in the past. And she would never look back at it. Momo didn't want to look back.</p><p>But she did, eyes meeting Hongbin's dark ones.</p><p>Hongbin ran.</p><p>He pushed and punched Momo's bitches, he kicked and stepped on his men. Hongbin didn't care when the sirens went off, when the guards reached the yard and pulled out their guns. He had to leave. He deserved it too.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Momo regretted looking back. </p><p>"It's either you or me!" Hongbin shouted, pulling out a gun from his coat's pocket. </p><p>Time stopped. Momo's world had been put on pause. The only thing she could do was look as Hongbin loaded his gun, as Sana screamed, and Leo with Mina got pulled away by the guards. She could only stand there as the guards pointed their guns at them, as all of Hongbin's men fell to the ground injured. Momo could only close her eyes and sigh as the rest of the inmates ran around and the sirens sounded louder.</p><p>"Momo!" a voice called out to her. </p><p>It was sweet. </p><p>Momo could listen to it all day, every day.</p><p>And she opened her eyes again. </p><p>There she was, standing behind her..</p><p>Dahyun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CONFUSED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What are you doing here?" it came out as a whisper, Momo had lost her voice.</p><p>"I can't," Dahyun breathed in "I-I can't do this. I need to know why you killed my parents!"</p><p>Hongbin laughed, eyebrow arching as he pointed his gun at Dahyun. </p><p>Momo froze. One move and she was dead. Either by the guards or Hongbin. </p><p>"You always told me you loved me," Dahyun cried "But you're a liar. A fucking liar. I want you to leave me. Leave my head. Leave my heart!"</p><p>Another gun.</p><p>Dahyun must've found it in Momo's dresser.</p><p>"Oh, looks like someone is on my side after all." Hongbin shouted, barrel back to pointing at Momo's head.</p><p>The younger ignored the man. She brought her free hand to support her shaking one, the one she held the gun with.</p><p>"Tell me!" the surroundings were a blur to her, she hadn't even noticed the guards "I swear I'll kill you."</p><p>Even then her voice was sweet. Even then Momo imagined her big beautiful smile. Even when her life was hanging by a thread, Momo loved Dahyun. She didn't care if she was the one about to cut it.</p><p>"They were an obstacle," the older tilted her head as she talked. She wanted to touch Dahyun. Stop the trembling of her hands "They didn't want us to be together."</p><p>The guards didn't move, but were getting more and more. All waiting for the right time to shoot, grab both inmates in and lock them in the SHU.</p><p>"They knew you were dangerous!" Dahyun cried "They told me, but I didn't listen."</p><p>Hongbin laughed "Boohoo. Sad love story." his fingers played with the trigger. If he killed her now, he could escape. He had Dahyun as a human shield. </p><p>"You're confused, baby!" Momo shouted. She couldn't bare seeing her shaking. She didn't even care if she was pointing a gun at her "They weren't giving you your medication."</p><p>Dahyun's clouded eyes cleared and she looked around. Her ears turned red and the shaking of her limbs got intense. </p><p>"They were slowly killing you, I had to save you," if Hongbin was seeing right, Momo was crying "I had to save us."</p><p>A guard slowly sneaked up behind Hongbin. He needed just a little more minutes to get close enough, pull him back. </p><p>"And now there's another obstacle," the man laughed hysterically. This was his chance "In the end, it will always be be, Momoring~"</p><p>"I love you." Momo turned her head to look at the woman standing behind her. She had tried everything. </p><p>Momo didn't always get what she wanted.</p><p>Hongbin was the obstacle. </p><p>And Dahyun pointed her gun at him. No more obstacles could come between her and Momo.</p><p>"I'm so scared!" mocked Hongbin, finger pressing on the trigger slightly.</p><p>A gun went off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. RUN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I killed him."</p><p>The gun fell to the ground.</p><p>"I killed him, Momo."</p><p>She too fell.</p><p>"He was going to hurt you."</p><p>The guards ran at him, grabbing him by the shirt, arms, legs. Whatever they could grab to stop him from moving. </p><p>But he wasn't moving. </p><p>"He's dead, Momo," Dahyun cried "I did this."</p><p>She nodded, picking up the gun and the crying girl. She cupped her face in her hands and kissed her nose. It felt right.</p><p>"You did the right thing," they had to leave now that the guards weren't paying attetion to them "Run."</p><p>Dahyun frowned, she could barely move as Momo tugged on her arms and started running. </p><p>Momo was fast. She loved exercising. Dahyun wished she could love it too, but she had given her heart to someone else. She had given her life to someone special. Dahyun's love went to Momo. Entirely her.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Dahyun was panting. Shaking. But felt safe when Momo's hands held her own.</p><p>"We should get married."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santorini looked beautiful in the summer. Momo hated she didn't know of the island's existence until Dahyun brought it up.</p><p>The pair was on the run, but it didn't matter. At least they were together, laying next to each other on a huge bed inside the  best of hotels in the island. The view from the room was breathtaking, the food mouthwatering, the culture intriguing, yet the only thing they could focus on was each other.</p><p>"A penny for your thoughts?" Dahyun spoke, head laid on Momo's naked chest under the white covers, limbs tangled in the older's as they relaxed having just came down from yet another high. </p><p>No one could recognize them there, in a small island in the Aegean Sea. Eveyone thought of them as tourists. Greece had a lot of them around that period. </p><p>"I love you." Momo blurted out, fingers playing with the ring on Dahyun's finger.</p><p>They had gotten married on the island. The locals were so happy and treated them to traditional goods. They prepared huge dinner tables, invited everyone around to eat even though they didn't really know the pair.</p><p>"You can have all of my pennies," laughed Dahyun "As long as you never stop telling me this."</p><p>They were happy. The tears and pain long forgotten. Dahyun didn't want to be set free anymore. She didn't mind that her life was in Momo's hands.</p><p>"I won't ever stop telling you," Momo kissed her softly, it was impossible to convey all her feelings through words "I will never stop loving you."</p><p>No one obstacle could come between them after all.</p><p>No error could ever make them stop loving eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>